A pressure sensing technique refers to a technique in which an external force is detected, and has been applied to industrial control, medical field, or the like. Currently, in the display field, especially in the field of mobile phone or tablet computer, additional structures are added in a backlight of a liquid crystal display panel or a middle frame of a mobile phone to realize pressure sensing. In this design, it is required to modify the structural design of the liquid crystal display panel or mobile phone. Furthermore, since the assembly tolerance is relatively large, the detection accuracy of this design is limited.
Therefore, it is a pressing problem for an ordinary skilled person in the art to realize pressure sensing at high detection accuracy in the premise that minor physical modification is made to the display panel.